Cakes, Toys, and Getting Dirty
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Orihime joins Riruka for cake! Jackie does too. Riruka gets frustrated... Jackie becomes mischievous. Orihime plays along. MA


**Cake, Toys, and Getting Dirty**

**(Futa Jackie)**

**ccc**

So the healer, Inoue Orihime, was a gorgeous specimen, huh? With a bust that could match Jackie's and a bigger sweet tooth than Riruka. She was ditzy, but had serious talent and was valued as a great friend and teammate to Kurosaki Ichigo. And if that wasn't enough, Riruka actually found herself _liking_ her, despite all of these annoying traits that had her jealous.

They were all in the secret Xcution base, hoping to avoid another haphazard encounter with Tsukishima until Ichigo was truly ready for a bout with him. In this shabby room, Riruka was forced to have her donut snack on a table she was offended by with its roughness. She hadn't even opened the box yet to eye the feast that Giriko had brought her, not when she was scrutinizing Orihime chatting with Ichigo near the other side of the dimly lit room. Riruka huffed. Ichigo never smiled like that when he spoke to _her_; usually, he would snap at her, though there hadn't been a time when she didn't address him without teasing or scolding him. Even so, her self-proclaimed adorableness should've had him weak in the knees and putty in her hands every time she batted her eyelashes. The other men of Xcution were immune only because she had no interest in them to start with.

With a quiet conversation and a few subtle touches between their hands that had the hairs at the back of Riruka's neck standing on end from flaring envy, Ichigo turned from Orihime and nodded to Yukio. In the next instant, he was removed from this plane of existence to train in the digital world of Yukio's PSP. With Ginjo and Ichigo now loaded into his game system, the young gamer exhaled. Uninterested, he waved the console off to the side, setting his cheek on his fist. "With all the memory I have to cram in at once for Ginjo," he griped, "I can't play the usual games I want to. Hasn't Kurosaki gotten the hang of Fullbring yet?"

"Kuugo wants to be thorough," said Jackie, standing elegantly with a hand on the curve of her hip. Her gaze went to the screen of Yukio's game, observing the miniaturized figures of the two placed in the virtual world. She gave a small scoff and turned away. "Ichigo's power is still unstable. It's better that Kuugo trains him with your Fullbring rather than Riruka's dollhouse; there is less chance of his power running rampant."

Riruka glowered, remembering how her adorable aquarium was cut in half and destroyed by Ichigo's berserk power. True, it was really Tsukishima who clove the cage in halves, but since he couldn't bear her scorn, the next in line to take the blame was Ichigo. First chance she got, she would scold him and use that exaggerated anger as a way to spend time with him when he was forced to go find a replacement.

"Kurosaki-kun will be ready." Attention turned to the busty schoolgirl standing at the doorway, ready to head out to Karakura High and maintain the appearance that all was right in the world. There was undeniable hope in her eyes as she stared at the PSP that Ichigo was downloaded onto. "No matter what, he always is ready when he is needed." Her smile broadened at Jackie, who did not seem impressed in the slightest. "You don't have to worry."

"_Ha!_ Who would worry about an idiot like him?" harrumphed Riruka, turning away with her nose upward. "If he can't get the hang of Fullbring, then he'll just die like a weak man. Who cares?" To make herself seem sincerely nonchalant, she folded her arms.

Her true feelings couldn't have been more obvious, even to an airhead like Orihime. Therefore, Orihime continued to beam at the cryptic bunch of Fullbringers. "Riruka-chan, I'll bring some cake when I come back after school. We can eat it together, okay?"

Somewhat taken aback by this offer and gesture of kindness, Riruka flushed and blurted out, stammering at first, "Like I want to eat some bland cake that you find in some marketplace! Giriko goes out and finds the best German chocolate! And he'll bring it back _before_ you even get here! So don't waste your time!"

"_Mmm!_ That sounds good," chirped Orihime before opening the door of the small room. Before taking her leave, she said, "I'll be back after school. Be sure to save me some, Riruka-chan!" And then she was off to class, moving at a slight run to cross town in time.

After Orihime's departure, Riruka scoffed and grumbled that Orihime had no reason to linger around the base. While the princess-type continued to gripe about the one who only wanted to help, Jackie decided to point out what Riruka had overlooked. "Do you realize that you invited her to share your cake this afternoon?"

Riruka froze, her face mirroring her disbelief. Her fair-skinned cheeks became red with embarrassment when she recalled her exchange with Orihime. When she reeled in her mistake, Yukio grinned sarcastically, enjoying her flustered plight. "As usual, her mouth moves quicker than her brain."

In a flourish of magenta pigtails, Riruka hissed for him to shut up.

**ccc**

Hours later, Riruka sat like a child in scorn, her chin on the surface of the table and arms crossed in front of her. She glared at the cake that Giriko had brought for her on her command; she tried to convince Jackie that it was because she was in the mood for German chocolate cake, but the woman maintained the cynical smirk that called Riruka's bluff.

Yukio was stuck in the base, watching over Ginjo and Ichigo's training, but Jackie was free to drift to the room that Riruka dined in. Riruka may have been a bit grating on the nerves at times, but she was better conversation material than Yukio, who – because of his wealth – felt that he was superior to the rest of Xcution; too many times, Jackie would hear him rambling on with complaints about how Xcution could not survive without him, and they were intentionally milking him dry.

"Do you actually plan to eat with her?" Jackie asked, leaning back against the wall with her arms crossed. There was a sofa in the room, but she wasn't in the mood to sit behind Riruka and just stare at the back of her head. "You haven't taken as much as a bite. Isn't it past your snack hour?"

Riruka did not lift her head from the table, but her eyes shot over and glowered at the older woman. "I'm just contemplating the cake," she grumbled against her forearms. "I don't want to get fat, so I'll just let that airhead eat what I don't."

"She doesn't have to be here to take your leftovers," Jackie pointed out.

"Shut up" were Riruka's last words before looking back at the chocolaty goodness in front of her. Her mouth was watering, her taste buds craving the lovely sweetness, yet she forced herself to wait. She told herself that it was only because she wanted to see the jealousy and hunger on Orihime's face as Riruka indulged herself, but she unfortunately knew better than that. Why the heck did this Orihime girl have to be so… likeable? Riruka fumed inwardly when recalling how the airheaded redhead watched intently as Riruka snacked on donuts during their first meeting. It was downright unlike her to just offer this stranger the snacks, but she felt compelled to do so.

And now, here she was, waiting to do the same thing all over again. Finally sitting up, closing her eyes carelessly and folding her arms, she said in a matter-of-fact tone, "She really is an annoying person. I don't know why we need her here in the first place."

Jackie was mildly interested in this sudden declaration. It seemed that Riruka unconsciously contradicted herself, or rather liked to do so, if only to get attention. As for Orihime's reasons for being a part of Xcution – a small part – it was for Ichigo's training. Jackie's eyes lifted to the ceiling while considering the ex-Shinigami's training. If Yukio was still applying the 'fast-forward' technique, and it had been the better part of the day, just how many weeks had Ichigo spent with Ginjo by now?

"Riruka~chan~!" The pigtailed Fullbringer almost cried out in surprise when the door was thrown open. Presenting a basket of pastries high in the air, Orihime appeared, sparkling with excitement and a smile that watered the second she laid eyes on the cake. "_Uwah~!_ Is that the cake, Riruka-chan? It looks incredible!" She staggered forward like a zombie, her arm slowly stretching out as if to snatch the dessert up and shovel it into her mouth barehanded.

"H-hey! It's not for you!" barked Riruka, who quickly snagged the plate with both hands and held it out of Orihime's desperate reach. She felt her stomach quiver when the look of longing and anguish appeared on Orihime's face. It was like denying an excited child of the present that they had earned; even Riruka couldn't bear it for more than a few seconds. "Just have a little," she grumbled when setting in on the table. The extra set of a napkin and fork – that had been 'accidently' – requested was pushed over to the schoolgirl as she excitedly plopped down, thankful for the offering.

A mouthful was immediately inserted past her lips, which caused Riruka to exclaim for her to slow down and savor the taste. Orihime tried to obey, but the cake was just too delicious. Turning to the other woman in the room, chocolate crumbs falling from around her mouth, Orihime mumbled, "Aren't you going to have some, Jackie-san?"

Putting Orihime's poor manners aside, Jackie answered, "I don't eat sweets often, particularly before any meal." Her eyes moved swiftly over to Riruka, who scoffed smugly and daintily took a portion of cake into her mouth. Morning, noon, or night, Riruka wouldn't be swayed from having dessert before anything else. Letting this cake sit and wait to be eaten was a sheer tragedy, and she would not have it.

"Hey!" Riruka reached out vainly when Orihime helped herself to a second slice of cake, setting it on her plate with a gleeful smile. She was insatiable and must've kept her appetite to keep those breasts of hers alluringly inflated. Riruka wasn't about to let her midday sweets go to the efforts of another girl 'charming' Ichigo. It was bad enough that hers was the smallest chest in the room, even if she often tried to convince herself and others that her bosom matched perfectly to her frame.

There was suddenly a surprised and disappointed whine. Looking up from her share of cake, Riruka saw that Orihime – having been perhaps a bit too gluttonous for her own good – had overstuffed her fork, causing a good portion of cake and frosting to tumble down and leave chocolaty streaks on her white shirt. An accident, but Orihime wouldn't be bothered to stop chewing the mouthful that had successfully made it into her mouth.

Riruka had her own slips with food, but she would always go in a huge fit if even the smallest smudge tarnished her clothing. Seeing Orihime's pure-white blouse smudged with cake had Riruka's teeth on edge. She waited for the busty ditz to attend to the matter, but it was all she could stand when Orihime blatantly made a grab for another piece of cake. In a rage, Riruka yanked the platter of dessert out of reach and held it high over her head, despite how Orihime wailed disappointedly.

"How can you think of _food_ when you look like that?!" Riruka barked.

Orihime, of course, was clueless until she looked down at herself again. After a small giggle, she rubbed the back of her head and announced, "I usually make a mess when I'm eating yummy food." She laughed a bit more and then folded her hands on the table, sitting perfectly still while smiling directly at Riruka.

The pleasant smile wasn't at all pleasant for the pigtailed Fullbringer, who had started to sweat bullets under the unrelenting stare. Inevitably, she exploded, "What are you looking at?!"

Orihime blinked, and the cheeriness in her face was gone, replaced by a look of confusion and longing. A bit of spittle ran out of the corner of her mouth, and the direction of her gaze became obvious: the cake that was out of her reach. "Are you going to share more of that cake, Riruka-chan?"

How could she possibly still think about food when she was so unclean?! Flustered, Riruka once again called on Orihime's appearance, "What about your clothes? Do you expect to get _more_ crumbs and frosting on it? Stupid!" Despite her reprimand, she did want to set the platter back on the table; her arms were getting tired from keeping it aloft. Behind her, noticing how her arms wavered, Jackie coolly suggested that Riruka should just put the cake back down on the table, but Riruka stubbornly refused.

"I can't have any if I'm dirty?" Orihime mused the matter for a moment. She had her gym clothes in her bag, but they needed to be washed; Riruka surely would've found them more offensive than her current, soiled garb. Well, Orihime being Orihime, there were other methods for her to give everyone – including herself – what she wanted.

Humming, she began to unbutton her blouse. Riruka and Jackie were both confused at first, but by the time Orihime undid the final button and began to shrug off the shirt, Riruka stammered, her cheeks tinting a light shade of red. "What are you doing now, stupid?!"

Jackie was surprised when Orihime disrobed, but she wasn't exactly offended by it.

"I don't have any other clothes," Orihime said, like there was nothing wrong with what she had just done; there were only girls present, so she figured it'd be just fine. She folded her shirt neatly and set it to the side. Again, she laced her hands on the table, sat up presentably, and then cheered, "Ca~ke!"

Like she was a dog who'd done a trick and now expected a reward… Riruka's eye ticked at Orihime's dumb craftiness. But aside from the misguided attempt to please the cake-provider, Orihime had mistakenly triggered Riruka's anger. Those breasts of hers looked even _bigger_ when there was only a light-pink bra covering them, straining to support the twin weights. It looked as if the cups would overflow if there was just one more ounce added to them.

Riruka had never felt more flat-chested than in those moments. Jackie behind her boasted a great pair of her own, but Riruka reasoned it was because she was older; having a girl her age flaunting such an alluring set certainly erased all Riruka's delusions.

_Damn her…_ Riruka's shoulders tensed as she ground her teeth together. Her face was red with modesty, envy and anger. "You…!" She couldn't come up with anything to say that wouldn't put her pride at risk. "You really _don't_ have any sense of shame!"

Like most insults, Riruka's words bounced off of Orihime without leaving much of an impact. She just continued to wait patiently for the cake to be placed back into her reach.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Her movements were too jerky when Riruka barked at the girl sitting across from her, and the plate she held slipped to an angle that brought the remainder of the cake tumbling down and into her lap. Unlike Orihime's subtle reaction to her own mishap, Riruka gave a look of mortification as her dress was utterly soiled. Her jaw trembled and her eyes bugged out, horrified by the mess.

Jackie wasn't one to tease, but it was hard for her not to snicker at Riruka's plight. Bowing her head slightly, she raised a hand to carefully conceal her smirking lips. If Riruka knew she was snickering at her mishap, she'd explode with rage.

"Now see what you've done!" Riruka shouted at Orihime; Orihime, of course, was more disheartened by the waste of chocolate cake. Her carefree attitude made Riruka bristle angrily. Why couldn't she act normal?!

Tossing the cake to the floor – a mess she'd have Giriko clean up later – Riruka stormed to the door. She grabbed the doorknob first before turning back to Orihime and snapping, "I'm going to change clothes! Don't even _think_ about eating all of that cake without me!" Then she was gone, but not before giving the door a frame-jarring shut.

Orihime winced from the impact like someone had thrown a vase at her. When Riruka was truly gone, she sulked a little. "I hope I didn't make Riruka-chan too mad," she mumbled.

"It's fine," Jackie mumbled. She sauntered over to the couch and collapsed on top of it, tired of standing around. Closing her eyes in boredom, she said, "She often gets like that and overreacts. I wouldn't worry about it."

**ccc**

Jackie meant well, and under usual circumstances, she was right. Riruka would have an outburst and might hold a childish grudge for an hour or two, but she never thought enough about her teammates to really pursue her agitation.

This situation, however, was not that simple. Try as she might to deny it, Riruka saw Orihime in a different light than she did for her Xcution teammates. For Orihime, she'd probably be grousing for the rest of the week about the chocolaty stain on her favorite outfit. Granted, she had duplicates of her dress, and Giriko was quite handy at removing stains. It was just the principle of the matter!

The soiled dress was taken off and thrown in her laundry basket. When it came to being dirty, she never had the patience to wear the filth for long. She was just fine walking around in her private room in this secondary base in naught but her boots and panties. Her breasts were free, bouncing lightly with each step she took. Hers was not the voluptuous figure of Jackie or Orihime, but the curves she had would still turn heads. Sometimes, when she would be out and wearing flashier clothes, she'd don a bra that might accentuate the suppleness of her bosom, but in her everyday dress, she was most comfortable without the support of one.

"What kind of girl is she?" she griped to herself, referring to Orihime. She knelt down to the small, but cute dresser she had stored in her personal room. Her breasts pressed softly into her knees as she opened her clothes drawer; there was no closet in this base, so she had to keep her clothes neatly folded. Huffing, she sifted through the clothes as though one was uniquely different than another.

When she pulled the drawer out more to see if there was anything worth her consideration nearer to the back, a loose object shifted and caught her attention. She was rather surprised to see the object lying carefully behind a space of tightly packed outfits, even if she was the one who hid it there. Drawn to it in a mesmerized fashion, she grabbed the phallic item and carefully removed it. Both hands cradled it as it was brought up for her inspection.

It was a dildo, complete with an optional strap-on harness. The silicon phallus was hot pink with small, white wings at the base and an adorably goofy face on the front: wide eyes and kiss-puckered lips. The design was based on her 'Love Gun'. It was not a sexual item she used often, but it was one of her peculiar kinks. Her adoration for cute things extended to private activities in the bedroom. When she was frisky enough, she would attach the device to one of her dolls – usually a large, fluffy teddy bear – and fuck it. Sometimes she would be on top, but she preferred to be underneath so that the fluffy doll could rub deliciously against her nakedness.

Riruka pressed her lips tightly together and narrowed her eyes. The last time she'd had a gratifying release was too long ago for her to even remember. With how stressed she was now, it wasn't such a bad idea to turn around, secure the door with a few extra locks, and then go to the bed, lie down with legs spread open, and hopefully work out all her pent-up frustration. Just considering it was enough to get her heart elevating and heat gathering in the appropriate places. The soft tips of her breasts tightened into hard buds from the heightening of her senses.

She was very willing to follow through and was just about ready to retire to the cot that she had dolled-up to keep her room from seeming too dreary in this bland base. However, an afterthought seized her in place. She had the option to play with her body, but where was the fun in that when there was another who could play with her?

Grinning slyly, Riruka's eyes drifted back over to the door.

**ccc**

Orihime's chin was on the small table while her eyes remained glued to the half-finished cake. Just how long was she expected to hold off? Surely it couldn't take Riruka more than a minute or two to slip into another dress. Orihime wasn't sure if she'd be able to keep herself from devouring the rest of the dessert.

"Why don't you just eat it?" she heard Jackie suggest. The teen's pining eyes wandered away from the chocolate cake to the curvy woman still idly watching. Jackie showed surprising tolerance for this lackluster meeting, especially since she still was hanging around. "Giriko buys Riruka cakes all the time. If you had some, it wouldn't make a bit of difference."

The longing in Orihime's eyes gave way to her usual pleasantness. "I want to wait for Riruka-chan," she said with the utmost sincerity, though for the life of her, Jackie could not understand why. To her, Riruka was loud, snobbish, and near-unbearable company. Smiling more, Orihime gave a slight shrug and added, "It's fun to eat with her. You should join too, Jackie-san."

For a moment, Jackie simply inspected the girl offering for her to partake in the dessert. From her ginger head to her luscious, bra-clad breasts, Jackie stared at her. She wanted to refuse the offer at first, but her feet moved before her mouth did, and she occupied Riruka's seat. As she had while standing, she folded her arms beneath her weighty bosoms and continued to wait in placid silence.

Orihime fiddled and tapped her fingertips together, hoping that the stoic woman would like to engage in conversation. Being someone who loved to run her mouth – in a positive way, of course – she preferred chatter to silence. "Riruka-chan showed me her Fullbring," she decided to explain, venturing to a topic that maybe Jackie would favor over dessert talk. Jackie simply stared at her, but did not make a mention of her feelings towards Riruka's self-absorbed Fullbring. Laughing awkwardly, Orihime went on, "Kurosaki-kun mentioned what your ability is. It sounds really amazing."

Jackie's lip twitched. "I do not enjoy it," she responded. Orihime held her tongue and straightened her smile. Silence ensued, and Jackie found it surprisingly uneasy. The girl at the table fiddled as though she was yelled at. Though not the 'concerned' type, Jackie found the look on Orihime's face unbearable. Just what was it about this girl? Innocent charm? Xcution was full of brats, arrogance, and rule-adhering tools. Now that there was someone around with actual… likeableness… Maybe it wouldn't be so wrong or troublesome to indulge the bouncy youth…

Without a word, but with presence that brought Orihime's gaze, Jackie stood back up and stepped away from the table. Her eyes glanced drearily to the side while her hands eased nonchalantly into her back pockets. Not much dirt in here, but she could still do her trick. "Dirty Boots." _Clack! Clack!_ She snapped her heels against the floor before the green Fullbring light shot up her body, altering her attire to a new costume. Longer boots, gauntlets, a cap, and a furry scarf; Orihime clasped her hands beneath her wide smile, eyes dazzled with awe.

"Jackie-san! That's amazing!"

Jackie didn't retort. She reset her posture, not at all amused by her demonstration. It wasn't so much the outfit than the powers that were amazing. Riruka wanted to be flashy; it just somehow came naturally to Jackie.

The teenager leaned forward in her seat to eye Jackie better. Her arms pressed against her bust to accentuate her cleavage. Jackie had the appeal of the supermodels that Mahana showed off in her magazines. Again, Orihime couldn't help but remark on how stunning Jackie was.

"It comes with certain tricks," Jackie informed gruffly. She told Orihime that it was enhanced by filth, and that alone was tragic when she spent such a long time keeping them clean as a child. But there was another 'upgrade' that she just found strange.

"What is it?" Orihime pondered aloud, her head tilting to one side in fascination. She was always one to insist on the strange.

But it wasn't something Jackie felt willing to share. If the other Fullbringers knew, it'd bring about a sense of humiliation. It was intimate; they didn't need to know, but Orihime's large, inquisitive eyes were impossible to resist for long. Again, Jackie felt the foreign pressure of unease. Despite this girl's flamboyancy, she didn't seem loudmouthed; she could be trusted.

Orihime was told that it was strange, but she was still a bit put off when Jackie's hands went for her jeans' button and zipper. "Jackie-san?" The woman remained stone-faced while unfastening her pants, watching intently on Orihime's expression. How would she react? Not that it mattered much to Jackie…

The pants were shrugged down just a little to show off the front of her black lace panties, and Orihime was startled to discover that the front seemed unusually… stuffed. She didn't even know how to ask the question on her mind, so Jackie just made the unveiling as unceremonious as possible. The panties were shoved down over the baffling bulge, and the answer flopped out.

Orihime gasped, putting a hand to her lips. She was looking at a schlong, hanging loosely over the hem of Jackie's panties. It was very close to Kurosaki-kun's by length in this state; maybe Jackie's was a tiny bit longer. But significantly thicker! Not absurdly so, but Orihime could easily do the comparison just by looking.

More than that, though, there was something about Jackie's unexpected genitalia that just seemed more feminine, more elegant. Maybe it was just so smooth looking, all hair shaved – or even waxed – from that area.

Interestingly enough, as the phallus began to thump under the unwavering stare and lift, Orihime noticed that this appendage did not replace Jackie's womanhood – also a stunning display of smoothness. Orihime could only imagine the splendor if she groomed herself so thoroughly. Would it appease to Kurosaki-kun as it did to her?

While under the silent, awestruck scrutiny, Jackie could feel blood charging her penis. With strong jerks, it rose to attention, foreskin easing back as the length stretched and the tip became engorged. She looked down when the erection came to term and casually wrapped her fist around the base. Troublesome thing; from past experience, she knew it wouldn't go down until it released or her Fullbring was deactivated. And given Orihime's fascination, Jackie wasn't sure if she was willing to release the power so soon.

Seven inches long and thick; Orihime could certainly attest to Jackie being the largest she'd seen, from textbooks and her experience with Ichigo. It didn't matter much to her about size, but she felt it appropriate to applaud Jackie's erection. "It's really big!" she told the older woman with glee still in her eyes. "And cute!"

'Cute' wasn't really the word Jackie would label it as – though she could consent it had a sort of feminine lure compared to an authentic one. Nevertheless, the ovation was tantalizing in a way. Given a male's appendage gave her a male's perspective. Though sex wasn't the only thing running through her head when she donned her bi-gender state, her cock responded of its own accord and left her in the dizzy spell of sexual frenzy.

And Orihime only goaded her, with both her moxie and her presentation. The fascinated interest that gleamed in Orihime's eyes enticed the 'engorged' woman's lust. It was not difficult to guess what was running through the schoolgirl's mind.

Jackie turned her eyes down to her dick. There was a pause before she moved around the table; Orihime sat up straight when she came in close, the head almost poking her face. "Go ahead" was all Jackie offered.

Orihime looked up at her, hesitating for some affirmation. When she saw the firm look in Jackie's eyes, though, she knew she had just been given the permission to do as she pleased. Without much more of a second thought, she returned attention to the jutting appendage, her gaze followed by the touch of a hand. She fondled it carefully, using only her fingertips at first before the entire palm curled around its base. Ichigo always liked it when she played with him, even if he always seemed nervous. Jackie wasn't at all like that; she pushed her hips forward to give Orihime full access to it.

It was very smooth – pleasantly so. Orihime traced up and down the length, her thumb lightly following the prominent veins trekking the underside. Pulling on the member brought the thin fold of foreskin over Jackie's knob. Ichigo did not have any foreskin, so this was new to the easily-fascinated schoolgirl.

Jackie took a deep breath through the nose, and then exhaled softly through her mouth. From Orihime's touches, her cock had started to thump, and she felt the spill of some pre-cum from her tip. This addition to her Dirty Boots technique was meant to soil her boots even more; at least, that was her figuring of it. "Don't let it drip on my boots," she murmured softly. Her left hand held the base of her cock, angling it higher, and cupped the back of Orihime's neck with her right hand. "Stick out your tongue."

Orihime didn't question and did as she was told. The cock was brought over her open mouth before the warm drip landed on her tongue. Nice and flavorful; Orihime didn't hesitate to gulp it down. And with a coy smile and a blush, she told Jackie that it was good.

It took quite a bit to rile Jackie – either with anger or excitement – but that statement was just enough for her. Though she maintained her stoic demeanor, the rapid pulsing of her member was proof of her accelerated heartbeat. Moving her hand up to the back of Orihime's head, she said, "Open your mouth."

And as expected, Orihime did just that, welcoming the slide of Jackie's warm prick.


End file.
